forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms
Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms (or Idle Champions for short) developed by Codename Entertainment is a free-to-play PC game, released on the Steam platform sometime on the 7th of September 2017. Details of gameplay elements have not been publicly released yet, though on the game's Steam page, gameplay is described similarly to the popular idle game Crusaders of the Lost Idols, also developed by Codename Entertainment. "Champions"—characters through which players will be given agency in the game—are being announced periodically. Minsc & Boo, Delina, Bruenor, and Celeste have all been announced as Champions so far, with at least six more, including two members of Force Grey due to be announced before the game's release. Players will guide their champions through the Sword Coast, utilizing formation tactics to make the best use of their Champions' abilities in conjunction with each other, unlock new equipment for their Champions and grow in power. New Champions can then be unlocked to create new strategies and limited-time events will provide access to new adventures and unlockable Champions. Index Characters :;Playable characters: Asharra • Bruenor Battlehammer • Celeste • Delina • Dhadius • Gromma Nander • Jarlaxle Baenre • Krond • Makos • Minsc (and Boo) • Nayeli Goldflower • Stoki :;Cameo characters: Arkhan • Calliope • Hitch • Jamilah • Tyril :;Other: Boderik Hearthtender • Brave Baker of Triboar • Cutpurse Prince • Daring Dwarf of Dessarin • Hero of the Vale • Heroine of Longsaddle • Hurf • Ivor Bakovski • Jarl • Kara Bakovski • Kenda • Manfred Wagonweaver • Menace of Morgur's Mound • Pavel Nonov • Randal Amberwood • Sibonensi • Zitembe :Catti-brie • Drizzt Do'Urden • Maldwyn Daggerford • Ras Nsi • Regis • Valindra Shadowmantle • Wulfgar Creatures :aarakocra • barbed devil • bat • bear • boar • cow • crawling claw • dimetrodon • dire wolf • dragonborn • dretch • drow • dryad • dwarf • elf • firbolg • fire elemental • flying monkey • flying snake • galeb duhr • gargoyle • gelatinous cube • ghast • ghoul • giant bee • giant caterpillar • giant centipede • giant crab • giant fly • giant frog • giant rat • giant spider • girallon • gnoll • gnome • goat • goblin • hag • half-elf • half-orc • harpy • hill giant • hobgoblin • horse • human • ice mephit • ice troll • imp • lich • mephit • mimic • moon elf • nothic • ogre • orc • owlbear • pixie • quasit • rabbit • rock gnome • satyr • shadow • shambling mound • shield dwarf • skeleton • specter • sprite • stegosaurus • stone golem • su-monster • succubus • tabaxi • tiefling • tomb guardian • tortle • treant • triceratops • tyrannosaurus • vampire • vampire spawn • velociraptor • vulture • werebear • wereboar • wererat • weretiger • werewolf • wight • winter wolf • wolf • wood woad • worg • wraith • yeti • yuan-ti abomination • yuan-ti pureblood • zombie Locations :;Buildings & sites: Grand Coliseum • Grand Souk • Hall of Gold • Temple of Savras (Port Nyanzaru) • Wayside Inn :;Roads: Blackford road • Triboar Trail :;Settlements: Daggerford • Port Nyanzaru :;Wilderness: Neverwinter Wood • Trollbark Forest :;Regions: Chult • Sword Coast :Baldur's Gate • Candlekeep • Dessarin Valley • High Road • Kir Sabal • Longsaddle • Luskan • Menzoberranzan • Mirabar • Morgur's Mound • Spine of the World • Triboar Magic :;Magic items: bag of tricks • figurine of wondrous power • piwafwi • ring of fire elemental command • ring of mind shielding • ring of regeneration :;Spells: plane shift • remove curse :;Other: death curse Organizations :Harpell • Red Wizards of Thay :Bregan D'aerthe • Clan Battlehammer • Companions of the Hall • Even Hand Religions :;Deities: Beshaba • Chauntea • Cyric • Jergal • Kelemvor • Leira • Moradin • Savras • Selûne • Shar • Talona • Torm • Tyr • Ubtao • Waukeen Miscellaneous :;Books: Cyrinishad • Volo's Guide to Lycanthropy :;Events: Feast of the Moon • Highharvestide • Liars' Night • Running of the Saurs • Simril :;Food: pumpkin • salmon • sinda berry • wukka nut :;Gemstones: sunstone :;Ships: Snapping Maiden :;Other: compass • lycanthropy • spyglass Appendix External Links * Official site * Announcement * Steam page * Idle Champions Wiki Category:Computer games